


Focus

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [15]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But Jyn is here to save the day, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Imperials are not nice people, Implied/Referenced Torture, No worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: “Cassian?” He heard a voice ask, and he groaned internally, further burying his face in his knees. He had hidden it well during interrogation – he was certain he had – but the Imperials must have gotten wind of his connection with Jyn. How else would they know playing her voice, taunting him with her presence, would be the best way to break him?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brilliant_But_Scary_Bad_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_But_Scary_Bad_Wolf/gifts).



> Here's a prompt from [jessicafuckingjones](http://jessicafuckingjones.tumblr.com/): “Jail can’t stop me.” 
> 
> This got slightly more angsty than I originally intended, but that tends to happen with RebelCaptain, honestly. Hopefully you can enjoy, anyway!

Cassian had no idea how long he’d being in this cell. Several days, judging by how many times they had removed him for interrogations, but with no windows to the outside world, he had no way to know how many times the sun had risen and set. Hunger ate away at his insides, and his mouth burned with thirst, but, as the Imperials seemed unlikely to give him either food or water, he turned his mind away from such matters.

He focused, instead, on his reason to fight the Imperial torture. He thought of the innocent glow of Princess Leia’s dress, of the gleam of Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber, the cocky chatter of pilots around base. He heard Bodhi’s stutter – the ways it had gotten better with years, the massive leaps in confidence Bodhi had taken since joining the Rebellion post Scarif – and he saw the protective glare Baze gave anyone who dared to underestimate Chirrut.

Most of all, he thought of Jyn. The feeling of her touch – which, like Bodhi, had gotten more confident and less hesitant over the years – and the smell of her hair. Memories of her rare smiles, saved almost exclusively for him, played in front of his mind. He pictured the welcome home – _home_ – he would receive when he finally left this place and returned to her arms. He closed his eyes to better replace the cold, hard lines of the cell with the warm, inviting feel of Jyn’s presence. He only closed them tighter when the door to his cell hissed open.

“Cassian?” He heard a voice ask, and he groaned internally, further burying his face in his knees. He had hidden it well during interrogation – he was certain he had – but the Imperials must have gotten wind of his connection with Jyn. How else would they know playing her voice, taunting him with her presence, would be the best way to break him?

He flinched when a hand reached out to stroke his hair. The touch, though gently caressing now, was certain to turn hostile, ready to rip him from his fantasizes and pull him back into the torture chamber. But the voice, the one so perfectly impersonating Jyn, spoke again. “Cassian, it’s me.”

But it couldn’t be... Jyn was with the Pathfinders, finding the Empire lightyears away from him; she couldn’t be here.

“Cassian,” the voice spoke with more urgency now, a touch of panic coloring his name. “We don’t have much time. I need you to look at me, please.”

Cassian moved his head from his knees, opening his eyes into thin slits, determined to defend himself from this form of Imperial torture, just as he withstood the punches and the needles. But as he opened his eyes, there she was. Her hair was escaping the bun at the back of her head, her eyes held her eternl fire: it was undeniably Jyn Erso.

“Jyn?” His voice cracked as he spoke. “What…?”

“Erso!” A harsh voice (Cassian couldn’t place who it would be) echoed from the hallway. “You’ve got thirty seconds. Get him out of there.”

“Coming!” Jyn called back to who Cassian assumed was her commanding officer. Her voice was softer as she addressed him. “You heard General Solo, Cassian. We’ve gotta move.”

Cassian grunted in pain as Jyn shifted him to a standing position. At the noise, Jyn stopped, searching Cassian’s body for injuries. She’d find nothing more than shallow knife wounds and bruises; when the Imperials wanted information, their interrogation methods were more creativity than cruelty.

“Jyn,” Cassian gasped out. “I don’t understand. What are you doing here?”

Jyn shifted his left arm over her shoulders, taking most of his weight as they started forward. “We were waiting for contact from a Fulcrum, and when you missed the rendezvous time, we went looking for you.”

Cassian shook his head, though it took most of his energy to do so. He didn’t need K-2 to tell him the odds of high command ordering a rescue mission in such a heavily guarded Imperial base. Jyn must have pulled some strings with Solo to get this sanctioned.

“That was reckless, you shouldn’t—“

**“Jail can’t stop me.** Nothing can stop me from getting to you,” Jyn snapped at him, stopping their walk to face him. She hesitated for a moment before running her hands over his sweat coated hair. “You know that, right?”

“All the way,” Cassian echoed his own words back to her, his voice only at half strength.

“All the way,” Jyn agreed. “Now, let’s get you out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who followed me on tumblr and who has sent me prompts, but I'm cutting off accepting new prompts! I still have several more to write, so you haven't seen the last of this series, but no more prompts for now! Still, feel free to come say hi at [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
